


What That Mouth Do?

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relatiobship, F/M, Fluff, Shyness, Tickling, blowing raspberries, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Zoe offers to make Evan feel better with her mouth.





	What That Mouth Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a stupid scene from American Dad.

It was no wonder Evan was stressed. His senior year had brought on tons of work, and the impending doom of college was not helping.

Add on the fact the he, Connor, Zoe, Alana, and Jared had started the ‘You Will Be Found’ project that required a ton of effort to spread the word, and he was swamped.

Zoe helped though. She was gentle and patient with him, and so, so loving. Evan couldn’t be more thankful to have her.

It had been a long week, and he invited her over after school on a Friday. His mom was working all afternoon, and wasn’t expected home until midnight, if not later. He really didn’t want to be alone for that long.

She was more than happy to go over, and they walked from the school to Evan’s house hand in hand, chatting about their days. Well, it was mostly Zoe chatting. Evan just listened.

Once they were in his room, he flopped back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

“You seem stressed,” Zoe said bluntly, standing beside the bed.

“Maybe that’s because I am,” he replied with a shrug.

He was about to apologize for sounding rude when he heard her laugh. She always seemed to find his sarcastic comments funny. It made him happy to make her happy.

“Do you want me to make you happy with my mouth?”

Evan nearly rolled off the bed. “I- Uh, what?”

She was looking at him with a smirk, and he could feel his cheeks getting redder by the second. Did she mean-? Where had this side of her suddenly come from?

Well, he wasn’t going to say no. He certainly had no protests with what she seemed to be offering, despite how flustered he had become. “I- uh, I mean, if you want, I guess, I-”

“Close your eyes,” she said.

Evan felt a shiver go through him at the dominant tone of her voice. He would probably do anything she asked if she said it like that. So, he did. Was this really happening? Fuck, he had no idea what to do. Did they need a condom for this?

And that was when he felt her lips on his stomach, where she’d pushed his shirt up while his head was reeling, and she was blowing a giant raspberry against his skin.

All thoughts of sexy things completely died in his mind as he laughed, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Oh, that was such a Zoe move. Trick him into thinking she was going to give him a blowjob and tickling him instead. How very her. He wouldn’t pretend he didn’t love that mischievous side of her, or that he was actually disappointed. Maybe he was even a little relieved. He wasn’t quite sure, as he wasn’t exactly thinking straight as he laughed his head off.

Her fingers had joined the mix, her short and brightly colored nails scribbling over his sides.

She had quickly discovered that Evan was ticklish not even a week into their relationship, and clearly loved the fact. He hadn’t really worked up the courage to retaliate yet, but maybe this would be the fuel for his revenge.

If he wasn’t completely exhausted afterwards.

“No more!” he finally managed to gasp out between fits of giggles and snorts.

She stopped almost immediately, planting one last kiss to his stomach before sitting up, her hair frizzy and a wild grin on her face.

“That was mean,” he said, but he was smiling too big to seem like he meant it.

“You’re adorable,” she replied, and if he hadn’t already been bright red, it would have made him blush more.

Needless to say, all that stress was the last thing on his mind for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
